


Just Go

by atla_lok



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Break Up, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Short One Shot, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atla_lok/pseuds/atla_lok
Summary: “I cannot compromise my respect for your love. You can keep your love, I will keep my respect” - Amit KalantriorAzula and Ty Lee face the inevitable
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Just Go

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for language

Azula doesn’t move as she hears the front door open and shut softly. She doesn’t move as Ty Lee walks straight to their once shared bedroom to inevitably pack her things. And she definitely doesn’t move when Chester, the stupidly cute tabby cat Ty Lee had begged for her to buy, nudges her leg in an attempt to play. 

She can’t bring herself to even tear her eyes away from the tea in front of her. She’s afraid if she does then she’ll crack, that whatever self control she had left would disappear and she’d end up dropping to her knees begging Ty Lee to change her mind. 

But deep down she knew she wouldn’t, she wouldn’t hurt Ty Lee by guilting her to stay if that’s not what she truly wanted. She wouldn’t fall back into her old ways, she’d come too far. 

So when she sees Ty Lee from the corner of her eye staring at her she doesn’t move.She concentrates on her breathing and keeping the tears at bay. 

“Zula.”

_‘Why the hell does she sound so broken. This is her fault. This is what SHE wanted. She’s the one who’d given up on us.’_

Azula curses the voice inside her head. Ty Lee isn’t giving up on her. She’s just doing what’s best for the both of them and she can’t be blamed for that.

“Azula.”

She was closer now, maybe about two feet away. This time it sounded like she was holding back a sob. _ ‘Get in line.’_

“Honey please look at me.”

Azula snaps. 

“Don’t call me that. I’m not your ‘honey’. Not anymore, you’ve made that abundantly clear.” Azula glares at Ty Lee and wants to, but doesn’t, falter when she sees the tears running down her now ex- lover’s face. 

They just stare at each other for a while. Ty Lee’s mouth opening and closing as if she were a fish, trying to find the words to say. But there wasn’t anything left between the two and Azula prayed that she wouldn’t respond so they could avoid more heartbreak.

“I’m sorry.” God fucking damnit. 

Azula laughs unhumorously and moves her stare back to her tea.

“Stop making everything more

complicated for me by apologizing.”

“How does that make things more complicated?” Ty Lee asks crossing her arms, becoming defensive. 

“Because I already had a plan of how everything was going to go and you’re fucking it up.” Azula says feeling her anger move through her body.

“Well what exactly did you expect to happen? That I’d just pack my stuff and walk out without saying anything?” Ty Lee huffs and Azula slams her hand on the table.

“Yes, that is exactly what I thought would happen! It would’ve made this so much easier.” Azula mumbles the last part mostly to herself. “You made up your mind about leaving so I figured there wouldn’t be much else to say.” 

Ty Lee feels her tears pour down her face and sniffles. 

“I don’t want this you know.” She says quietly. 

“I know, that’s the worst part.” Azula feels herself breaking. “Just please Lee, do me this one thing and just go.” 

Azula watches Ty Lee usher Chester over out of the corner of her eye and sucks in a breath. All she needs to do is hold everything in for a few more minutes. 

“Can I just ask you one things first?” 

Azula releases her breath and against her better judgement, nods her head slowly. 

“Why aren’t you trying to stop me?” She asks the question so quiet that Azula almost doesn’t hear her. But years of training her ears to calculate her father’s footsteps when she was a child allowed her to make out the words. 

Azula refrains from scoffing, not wanting to add any salt to the already gaping wounds. 

“Because I have more dignity than that.” Is how she starts her answer. “I’m not going to get on my knees and beg for you, I’m not a fucking dog.” 

Ty Lee huffs and wipes more tears from her cheeks. 

“I never said you were. I just, I don’t know, expected-“

“More?” Azula offers. “For me to put up at least a little fight? To be a selfish prick and guilt trip you into staying? I’m better than that now.”

A beat of silence passed between the

pair before she continued. 

“I know you, Ty Lee. I know what kind of person you are, and I also know that you really don’t want this but it’s what needs to be done. We don’t work well together, that’s just how it is. This was inevitable and I won’t be the one who holds you back. I won’t trap myself or you in a toxic relationship. So please just leave.... please Lee.” 

So she does, she rubs Chester’s head one last time and leaves without another word. Azula was right, this was inevitable. Their love would not have lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in so long so this is probably a mess lmaoo. But I may make this blurb into a whole story if anyone would be interested


End file.
